xxDevil'sLoverxx
by RaMeNLoVeR09
Summary: Sasuke's a devil and Naruto is a human. A promise was made along time ago, can they fulfill that promise or will it be just another false promise.
1. PROLOGUE

WOOHOO! THIS IS MY FIRST SASUNARU FIC,TEBAYO! I WRITE THIS IN MY HEALTH CLASS BECAUSE THAT CLASS IS BORING. ANYWAYS, I DON'T OWN NARUTO I'M JUST A FAN.

**xx****--Devil's Lover--xx**

Prologue

_"What's your name?" the raven haired boy asked._

_"I'm __Uzumaki __Naruto, __Tebayo__!" the blond replied._

_"__Hn. __Naruto__, eh?" the raven haired boy then held the blonds hands to his._

_"I'm __Uchiha __Sasuke__, it's a pleasure to __met__ you, __Naruto__" the black haired boy bowed to kiss __Naruto's__ hands._

_Naruto__ blushed._

_"Now __Naruto__-kun I'll ask you an important question." __Naruto__ looked at the boy wondering what the __Uchiha's__ question would be._

_Sasuke__ smirked "Will you be my lover?"_

_"Eh?"_

_…_

**MoonlightX****: That's it for the prologue its short but it'll be longer next time.**

**Sasuke****: What the!?**

**Naruto:****Nani****? What's wrong ****Sasuke-teme?**

**MoonlightX****: What's wrong ****Sasuke**** did you wet your pants again?-smirk-**

**Sasuke****: Shut up! I never wet my pants.**

**MoonlightX:****Ohh**** really, let's see( pulls out a ****cd**** and puts it on the ****dvd**** player)then, PLAY!**

**-Playing-**

**Sasuke****: OHH! ****Naruto!**

**-Itachi**** opened the door and looked at his brother-**

**Itachi****: What are you doing?**

**...stared...**

**Sasuke****: I think… I wet my pants.**

**Itachi****: Oh, well good luck with that.-****Itachi**** closed the door- '****Kukukuku****…got it all in the tape I'm so good. ****Youtube**** met your maker. BUWAHAHAHA!**

**-Boom-**

**Sasuke****: I will kill you ****Itachiiiii!**

**Naruto****: Hey! Why is ****Sasuke**** saying my name while he's shaking his**** pillow!**

**MoonlightX****: Trust me ****Naruto**** soon you'll understand, very soon.-smirk-**

**Well, I'm done for today, see ****ya**** next time. PLEASE R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1

WELL THIS IS CHAPTER 1 OF DEVIL'S LOVER. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, REALLY APPRECIATE IT.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, I'M JUST A FAN

**Xx--Devil's Lover--****xX**

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Konoha. Birds were chirping, the clouds float lazily in the blue sky when--

BOOM!

"Whaa! I'm so late! Damn you perverted old man, why didn't you wake me up!" the blond hurriedly put on his uniform and collected all his stuff. Yep, another normal day. After he's done with everything he quickly ran downstairs through the kitchen. He took the piece of bread on the plate and began to eat it fast. He noticed a note on the fridge it said 'I'll be out for a week kid. You know doing research.' Naruto sighted. 'That old fart probably on the hot springs again.' Naruto continued to read the note. 'Be sure not to be late, ok. Lots of love!.' Naruto's eyes widened upon realizing he was going to be late. "DAMN YOU OLD MAN! DAMN YOU!" Then he run off to school cursing the old man called Jiraiya.

**…**

The raven haired boy walked through the hallways of hell gracefully making him look so damn hot. All the devils who passed him greeted him. "Good morning, Sasuke-sama." "Hn." that's all Sasuke replied. The maid were giggling and squealing as he walked past them. Being Sasuke, as always he ignored them. 'Che, stupid fan girls they still don't realize I'm gay.' "My, my still had that attitude of yours early in the morning, that could be bad, my prince." Sasuke stopped on his tracks and looked at the silver haired man. "Kabuto, what do you want?" Sasuke stared at the man grimly. Kabuto gulped "O-Orochimaru-sama wants to see you, meet him on the garden." then he adjusted his glasses. "Hn. Fine." Sasuke walked pass him and he could have swear Kabuto was smirking. Sasuke just shrug it off and continue on his destination. When Sasuke was out of sight Kabuto murmured "That pussy is so hot." then he walked away leaving a shocked look on peoples faces who heard him and someone even said "Yaoi!"

**…**

After arriving in class before the bell rang Naruto quickly sat on his seat panting. "Yosh! Save again." Shikamaru who was sleeping beside him woke up and looked at the blond. "Yo" he said in his lazy voice. "Hey, Shikamaru morning!" Naruto said cheerfully. Then Shikamaru went back to sleep. "Hey, hey Naruto" the chubby teen sitting in front of Naruto called. "What is it Choji?" "Look at the sun" he pointed at the sun. Naruto looked outside the window and then he saw the sun was crimson red, someone might say it's a lunar eclipse but that impossible it's not even night yet. "What the why is the sun like that?" "You mean you didn't notice the sun was red until just now?" Choji opened his third bag of chips that day and started eating it. Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned "Eh-heh I guess I missed it." Choji continued to stuff his mouth with chips. "So, is that an eclipse" Naruto asked. "Don't know it's my first time seeing it" The door opened and a silver haired man with a mask covering half of his face walked in. "Morning everyone, I'm sorry I'm late, I was on my way here when I saw a man and a cow stuck--". Kakashi was cut. "We got the point already!" some random student in the class shouted. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head '…and I memorized that this morning..' "Well let's begin the class shall we." he pulled his favorite book 'Icha Icha Paradise' and he start to read while writing the lesson on the board. 'Someone actually reads that perverted geezer's boring books, weird' Naruto thought before looking at the sun again. 'I wonder what it means.'

**…**

Sasuke arrive at the garden after running away from the girls that were chasing him on the way. "Hello, Sasuke-sama" Sasuke turned to face the long haired man. "Orochimaru why did you call me, here?" Orochimaru licked his lips with his long tongue making Sasuke's eye twitch 'I can't believe how he became my guardian'. "I have something important to tell you." he picked a read rose from the flower bed. "What is it?" "Your 18th birthday is coming up, you know whwt that means, right?" Sasuke choose to say nothing and let the man continue. "Have you found anyone yet?" "No." Sasuke replied. Orochimaru sighted "I thought so, this is going to be a problem." "Nothing interest me enough here and besides I'm gay what do you expect." Sasuke said cooly. "Nothing interest you enough, eh?" Orochimaru sniff the rose. 'Damn, if it weren't for my brother I wouldn't be on this mess, stupid weasel.' Sasuke rubbed his temples. "Well if we don't find your lover soon you can't get the throne and we still don't have enough information about your brother either." the raven haired boy looked at the flowerbed. Orochimaru thinked hard and hard, moments later a light bulb appeared on top of Orochimaru's head for a second. Sasuke stared at him with his 'ok-then-I'll-pretend-I-didn't-see-that' expression. "I just got a great idea!" "I can see that" Sasuke almost laugh. "So, what's your idea?" Orochimaru opened his mouth to speak "I think you should go to the world of the humans." Sasuke stared curiosly at the long haired man. "Why do I have to go to the human world?" Oruchimaru laughed. "To find your lover, of course." "You mean It's okay for me to marry a human." "Anything is fine, even if it's a dog, cat, toad, Michael Jackson, Pikachu or me, I'm available anytime." "I would definitely not choose you." Sasuke said with a disgust look on his face. "You meanie!" Orochimaru cried.

"Well, when do I leave?" Orochimaru wiped his fake tears away. "Oh, you can leave tomorrow if you want." "Get everything ready, I'm leaving tomorrow" Sasuke ordered and walked away to get ready.

"You seemed exited, is there somebody in your mind" Orochimaru stared at the teen with interest.

"Hn. I couldn't care less" he replied with a smirk.

_To be continued…._

**MOONLIGHTX****:THAT'S**** IT FOR CHAPTER I, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**NARUTO: WHAT'S UP WITH THE SUN?**

**MOONLIGHTX: YOU'LL KNOW MORE ABOUT THAT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.-PATS NARUTO IN THE HEAD-**

**SASUKE****:HEY****! WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY NARU-CHAN?!-GRABS NARUTO-**

**NARUTO****:WHO**** SAID I'M YOURS, TEME!**

**SASUKE****:COME**** ON, NOW NARUTO I KNOW YOU WANT ME TO OWN YOU.**

**-KISSU-**

**MOONLIGHTX****:EKK****! SPOILERS****!UGH****, THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! SAYONARA!**


	3. Chapter 2

WOOSH! I'M BACK, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I HAD A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK. THERES A LITTLE BIT OF DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER, JUST TO TELL YOU. ARIGATO FOR THE REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! OKAY, ON TO THE STORY, TEBAYO!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, I'M JUST A FAN

**Xx--Devil's Lover--****xX**

Chapter 2

"So, this is the human world, eh?" the shark man stated looking down the building.

"…."

"Ehh, the red sun has appeared here, too?" the long haired man beside him looked at the crowd of people on the sidewalk.

"Are you going to your brothers birthday, Itachi?"

"That's of no importance now, Kisame."

"Maa, serious as always "

"We got more important things to do Kisame, we need to catch our target." Itachi put on his hat.

"Who's the kid again?" Kisame questioned.

"…Uzumaki Naruto…" Itachi answered.

--- 

"Achooo!" Naruto sniff. "Bless you." Chouji said. " Thanks." Naruto grinned.

It was lunch and the three were on the rooftop eating their lunch, well except Naruto, he forgot his lunch cause he was in a rush getting to school.

"No, lunch?" Chouji ask. Naruto groan "Here" Shikamaru said with a yawn. Naruto's eyes suddenly spark with happiness "I can have your lunch?". "Yeah, sure take it, besides I feel sleeping than eating, anyway."

Shikamaru handed Naruto his lunch. "Sweet! Thank you, Shikamaru you're the best, man." Naruto took the lunch and started eating. "yeah, yeah, I'm going back to sleep." Shikamaru lied on his back and dozed off.

"Naruto.." Naruto turned his head to faced Chouji. "hmm?" "Remember when were kids.." Chouji looked at the crimson moon. "…you talked about this story when you were in the orphanage." Naruto crossed his arms trying to remember the story Chouji was talking about.

"What story?" Naruto questioned.

"You really are short minded Naruto." Chouji sighed. "Ehh?" Naruto pouted.

"Okay, I'll tell you, the story you told me back then."

Naruto finished his lunch(or should I say shikamaru's lunch) and relaxed himself. Chouji started to talk.

-Flashback-

"Damn, it's raining outside we can't play" Naruto frowned. "We can still play in here, if that's okay with Shikamaru." Chouji grabbed the rice ball on the plate. "…sure…" Shikamaru murmured laying on his back sleeping, again.

"Then what can we play?" Naruto looked bored.

"Let's see it's raining and thundering outside, it's kinda dark, too" Chouji placed his fingers on his chin to look like he's thinking, but he's not really. "Ahh, I know what about ghost stories" Naruto felt shivers run down his spine. "C-can we play something else?" "Oh, Naruto's a sacredly cat." Chouji teased.

"Shut up! I'm not scared" Naruto said angrily.

"Heh, ok, what about we tell stories but not ghost stories, is that fine?"

"You bet!"

"Ok, you first" Chouji pointed his finger at Naruto.

"Why me?"

"Ladies first." Chouji took a bit on his rice ball.

"Whaaa-" Naruto lost his temper.

"Just kidding, now do tell." Chouji smiled.

"Ok, when I was in the orphanage…."

-NARUTO'S FASHBACK-

_I was always __alone,__ no body wants to play with me. "Hey guys can I play with you" I said. "Sorry we don't play with losers like you." They laughed. I grip the ball in my hand, my head down and I ran away. _

_I let my feet drag me away. I run and run, I don't know were I'm going I didn't care anymore __theres__ so much pain in my heart. _

_Then I stop. "I'm tired" I said to myself. I lay myself under the shade of the tree. __The breeze sweep over me.__ It feels so nice and relaxing. _

_I stared at the blue sky '__Otou__-san, Oka-san, are you watching me right now?' I never knew my parents, they told me they died when I was born. I asked what they looked liked but they don't have any pictures of them. They said I looked like my father, and my mother is a very beautiful woman. Somehow, when I looked at the sky I feel like they're watching over me._

_A moments past by, then I heard a rattle in the bushes._

_"Who's there?" I really don't want to be disturbed for now._

_A scary figure came out of the bushes. I feet like running but my feet won't move I froze._

_It has sharp fangs, tentacles, three eyes and the scary thing of all its color is pink! It's a monster, an ugly one._

_I was paralyzed I just stared at it. It keeps getting closer to me._

_' If__ this is a dream please someone or somebody wake me up!' I shouted to myself._

_The second I know the monster was in front of me smiling __reveling__ those large fangs. Then, it jumped on me making me hit the ground. The __monster, now on top of me, lift__ up one of its tentacles. __The tentacle change to a sharp axe.__ The monster's smile widened. _

_As the axe continued its way to me.__ I told myself 'Is this it?' I closed my eyes 'I'm really going to die, am I?'_

_I felt a liquid drip on my face. I opened my eyes. The monsters head was on the floor and its body __laying__ on top of me. _

_I looked up and there's a boy in front of me. His hair is spiky and black, on his right hand a bloodied katana. His pale skin covered in blood, his eyes were red and has three __comma__ shaped surrounding the dot on the middle. _

_On his back the sun has changed __it's__ color to blazing red. With that I thought he was the angel of death. This sight in front of me was actually beautiful. I've never seen anything like this before._

_The raven haired boy offered his hand to me. "Are you okay?" he questioned. I took his hand and he pulled me up. "I guess" I replied._

_"That monster__.."__ my hand was still attached to his pale hands. "Don't worry its dead it __wont__ hurt you anymore." he said._

_I just couldn't stop staring at him, he's __to__ beautiful, so perfect._

_His eyes change color to black and he put away his katana. "So, what are you doing here?"_

_"Uh, __It's__ a long story." I rubbed the back of my head._

_"I'll be happy to listen" he smiled._

_I blushed __" Well__, I'm looking for someone to play with and nobody seems to want to play with me."_

_"I'll play with you?" _

_"__eh__?" he's asking me to play._

_"You said you want to play right so, lets play." he grabbed the ball on the ground._

_"Y-Yes!" then we play together._

_The evening came and we needed to go home. " I need to go. It's getting late, you should go home too, right?" he said._

_"__r-right__" I felt sad._

_I notice that I didn't let go of his hand up until now. He didn't let go of my hand either. I didn't want to let go of his hand but I let go because I need to go back to the orphanage._

_"I really enjoyed playing with you, thank you" I smiled weakly._

_He's the first kid who played with me and I'm afraid I might never see him again. I turned away to leave._

_"Wait! What's your name?" the raven haired boy asked._

_"I'm __Uzumaki __Naruto__." I replied._

_"__Hn, __Naruto__, eh?" he held my hands to his, __its seems__ like he's attitude change._

_"I'm __Uchiha __Sasuke__, it's a pleasure to meet you, __Naruto__" he bowed to kiss my hands._

_I blushed._

_"Now __Naruto__-kun I'll ask you an important question." I looked at __Sasuke__ wondering what the __Uchiha's__ question would be._

_Sasuke__ smirked "Will you be my lover?"_

_"Eh?"_

_The word 'lover echoed inside my head. 'lover, what's that' I thought. 'wait love, oh, I get it he wants me to be his friend' _

_"Yes!" I answered._

_He smirked and he held my face._

_"__Sasuke__?" what happens next surprised me._

_His lips attached to mine. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach and inside my __heart, that__ I don't understand. Our lips departed. He held my hand again." Don't forget me, __Naruto__." I stared at him._

_He let go of my hand and kissed me on the forehead. _

_He walked away afterwards __" W__-wait.." he stopped._

_"When will I see you again?" I asked him._

_"Don't worry I'll be back for you, you're my little prince after all" then he walked away his hands up saying goodbye to me. After he disappeared the red moon also disappeared. _

-END OF NARUTO'S FLASBACK-

"I head home afterwards" Naruto wrap up his story.

Chouji ate ten rice balls without stopping and Shikamaru woke up. "Say, that really happened to you?" Shikamaru asked. "Yup, and it stopped raining outside come lets play" Naruto stood up.

A thud was heard in the room. "Chouji! Are you okay?!"

"How troublesome, he ate too much again" Shikamaru rubbed his temples. Chouji was sent to the hospital afterwards.

-End Flashback-

"And that's that." Chouji ended.

Naruto was blushing and red as a tomato. Now that he remembered.

"I guest you lost your first kiss to a guy or your lover, eh?" Chouji teased.

"CHOUJI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto exclaimed.

Chouji run as his life is depending on it.

----

Sasuke was packing his bag on his room happily. The door opened and Sasuke glared at the person on the door "Ever heard of knocking." " Pardon my rudeness, my Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru apologized. Kabuto who was behind him adjust his glasses. "I'm busy what is it?"

" I'm here to explain things to you" Orochimaru laid on the bed with his sexy pose. "Eww" Sasuke murmured. On the other hand Kabuto murmured "sexy"

"Kabuto go ahead" Orochimaru was checking his nails 'I need a new manicuere.'

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto handed Sasuke a little piece of paper.

"That paper contains the address of the person your going to live with in the human world. His name is Hatake Kakashi, he's a half demon and have done great service here." Kabuto explained.

Sasuke scanned the paper.

"He teaches high school in Konoha High, and--" Kabuto was cut.

"guess what, you'll be attending that high school, too." Orochimaru said.

"I'll be attending high school, why?"

"yup, and why because you'll find a lover fast"Sasuke glared at Orochimaru.

"Tch, whatever"

"huhmm" Kabuto cough. "Let me continue, this has your uniform, and your books" he take out the bag.

Sasuke take the bag and its heavy, very heavy. 'What the hell'

"And lastly we prepared for your transportation, the red sun is now connected to the human world, so you can travel faster, and that's all." Kabuto finished.

"Well, everything is ready, are you ready to go Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru sit up and fixed his long hair.

Sasuke zipped his bad and put it on his back " Ready"

Orochimaru smiled."Then, lets go!"

The servant carry Sasuke's things to the transportation room, while Sasuke followed with a smirk on his face.

" Orochimaru-sama your idea isn't bad he really likes it."Kabuto whispered. " I know its great and what's more theres no bother when we make love--"

"Shut it. Snake breath, I can hear you from here"Sasuke said irritably.

"Your just jealous cause your still a 'virgin'."Orochimaru make a comeback.

" Your on my 'must kill list' now" Sasuke stared at Orochimaru with his sharingan on.

Orochimaru hide on Kabuto's back.

They arrive on the transport room and the others start the ritual. Sasuke is standing on the middle of the transportation circle.

After the ritual is done the door was opened to the human world.

"Now go Sasuke" Orochimaru said.

Sasuke nodded. He carried his things and entered the door.

'I'll come and get you, Naruto.' -smirk-

To be continued…

**MOONLIGHTX****:THAT'S**** CHAPTER 2 FOR YA. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THAT GOOD, OH WELL--**

**SASUKE****:YES****! I FINALLY KISSED NARUTO, AGAIN!**

**MOONLIGHTX: WHAT'S NEXT?**

**NARUTO: -****BLUSH-**

**SASUKE: -****LICKS HIS LIPS OROCHIMARU STYLE-**

**NARUTO: SASUKE BAKA-****RUNS AWAY FROM SASUKE-**

**SASUKE: PLAYING HARD TO ****CATCH ,EH****, MY NARU-CHAN? -CHASES AFTER NARUTO-**

**MOONLIGHTX: F---! I JUST REMEMBER I CAN'T WRITE LEMON. OOOPPPSSS! THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW, PLEASE. JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 3

OK, I'M HERE AGAIN. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FAST I HAVE FINALS AND IT'S HELL, BUT WHATEVER. OKIES, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS REALLY, REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

NOTE:ITACHI AND KISAME ARE A LITTLE BIT OOC IN THIS CHAPTER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER, BECAUSE I LIKE THEM IN FUNNY MODE. THERE WILL BE KISSING AGAIN BUT WHERE? YOU HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, I'M JUST A FAN

**Xx--Devil's Lover--xX**

Chapter 3

_Twitch, twitch, thump._Naruto's head put his head on his desk. Why, why won't the bell ring already. He was on his last class for the day which is English, hell why does he have English for his last period anyway.

Shikamaru and Chouji both have FOODS in their last period(lucky bastards).

The blond really hated the subject because it's too damn hard with all those verbs, adjectives, etc. The worse part is their sensei, Anko.

She made them read the whole book after receiving it(well Naruto didn't even bother reading the book, hell he didn't even read the title) and giving a test without even talking about the stinking book, now he's just sitting there with his head down, feeling sleepy and his test blank.

"Uzumaki! Don't think on sleeping while your not done with your test, brat" the sensei shouted at Naruto. Their sensei's just eating there with her feet on the table, Naruto just wondered how Anko become a teacher.

Naruto groaned. He don't know about these questions and how would he know he didn't even read it.

He looked outside the window to see the read sun still visible. Then it hit him, he remembered what Chouji talk about at lunch.

The blonde's face become red _'Damn, fatso' _he cursed. Then he took his pencil and write random answers on the paper.

* * *

Somewhere in the school where cooking classes are held. A chubby teen(Chouji) stopped what he's doing and looked at his sleeping partner(Shikamaru).

"Somehow I had the urge to kill, Naruto" the fat, ahem, chubby teen chopped the cabbages dangerously. Shikamaru being woken up from the shaking of the table, looked at his fat-cough- chubby friend.

Then he shake his head cursing about telepathic crap, whatever they are. After cursing he realize it's too troublesome and sleep again.

* * *

Sasuke looked around the place where he had just landed. Luckily for him he landed in the bushes, hell yeah Uchiha luck.

He tried to stood up but failed because of the stupid backpack that damn Kabuto gave him, it's too heavy dammit.

Then he catch a glance of a small red little button in the strap of his bag pack which said 'shrink'

Damn that bastard could have told him there was a shrink button, that 'Mr. Smartass for nothing' bitch is going to get beat up when he comes back.

But now what mattered to him was finding his blond. He pressed the button and the backpack shrink.

He reached for his pocket and take out a paper which had the address of that Kakashi dude and the map.

"So I need to take the bus to get there" he look for the said bus stop and waited.

Minutes past he grew more irritated around him. Girls are fawning around him and people are staring at him murmuring about some hot star or something.

Thankfully the bus he had been waiting for arrive, he took out his money the bus, its was lucky for him to learn how the human system works.

He entered the bus and heared the girls groan muttering about why didn't he take the bus they were waiting for.

Sasuke was relieved that he won't be accompanied with some stupid annoying girls trying to hold him or even molest him.

He looked around the bus for a seat, the bus was empty, wait, scratch that he spotted someone sitting on the back.

Blond hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. He smirked.

'This is easier than I thought' He approach the blond.

* * *

_Cring._ the bell rang finally. The blond rejoice and ran out of the classroom to meet up with his friends. "I'm outta, here!"

He met Shikamaru and Chouji on their lockers which is next to each other.

" Yo, Shikamaru,Chouji!" Naruto called with a grin on his face.

They both say 'hi' to the blond as they took the stuff they need in their locker and closing it afterwards.

"Say we go somewhere today, it's my day off" the blond stated.

"Nah. I have to help my mom at the shop" Chouji said.

"I can't go too, I need to go to Asuma's" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Really , fine I think I'll just watch Ninja Warrior." the blond sighted.

"Well, see ya, don't wanna miss my show" the blond grind waving goodbye to his friends that also waved back at him.

Naruto hurried to the bus stop to catch the bus. 'Stupid bus, can't even wait for a minute'

He hurriedly take out his money and entered the now moving bus.

After paying he sit on the very back, he was surprise that the bus was empty. It's usually full of people but today is not.

He look outside the window where he notice that the red sun has disappeared.

The bus stopped letting a passenger go in. Naruto didn't even bother looking to see who it was he just stared outside the window.

'it's going to be a boring afternoon again, with that old man out' He sighted.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone sit next to him.

He turned his attention on the guy sitting next to him. Blue eyes meets black.

'he looks familiar' the blond thought.

The raven(a.k.a Sasuke) leaned, near enough to the others face. "Naruto, do you do you remember me?" he questioned. The blond who was blushing, blinked. "N-no, who are you?"

The raven sighted and what happened next was unexpected.

Naruto felt soft lips pressed to his. He felt that feeling again, the same one from the orphanage.

After what seemingly a long minute they broke the kiss. " You remember now?" Sasuke questioned again. Naruto was just staring at him with a blank look.

"Did you just kissed me?" Naruto finally talked.

Sasuke smirked. "Why, don't like it?"

The blond blush even more. "Teme, what the hell is wrong with you, kissing people like that without their permission!" Naruto shouted.

Then Sasuke lift Naruto's right hand and kissed it. " I can kiss you whenever I want, Naruto"

Naruto took his hands off the Uchiha. " You don't own me" the blond stated. He was really pissed at what the teen was doing.

"You right I don't own you,yet, but your still my lover" the blond blinked again. 'What the-- his lover?' he thought.

The raven leaned to kiss the blond again, which the blond tried to dodge but failed.

Lips connected again. Sasuke slid his tongue inside the blond's mouth tasting it. The raven broke the kiss when he saw the monitor saying he was near his bus stop. 'Damn, just when things are getting better' he mentally cursed.

Naruto, on the other had, was red as a tomato. He can't believe he was kissed two times by some person he met minutes ago.

The bus came to a stop and Sasuke must go.

The raven noticed Naruto's uniform, it's the same uniform Kabuto gave him. 'Kami-sama if your there I wanna rape you' Sasuke mentally thanked.

"Well. I must go" he put on his backpack and kiss the blond on the forehead. Naruto just glared.

"Well see each other again, I hope you'll remember my name by then, he pronounced his name in a seductive tone which he learned from Orochimaru.

After that he winked and left. Naruto felt his face blush again.

'Kuso, that bastard ' he touched his lips, remembering the kiss. '….and I ….'

"..liked it" Naruto said absentmindly, then he snapped. "Teme, what the hell did you do to me!" the blond cursed.

Luckily for him the bus was empty, but not really. The driver was blushing madly while driving, why? Hell, he just saw two guys kissing! 'God, I love this job' the driver said inside his mind.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" the long-haired man asked his partner.

The shark man looked around the place. "Uhh, I don't really know"

"What do you mean you don't know, you have the map, right?"

"Yeah, but I accidentally read it upside down" Kisame scratched the back of his head with a nervous grin on his face.

His partner just glared at him and snatched the map on his hands.

"This is why I hate sharks" Itachi mumbled.

"Hey, don't be mean it's not my fault I swim backwards" Kisame crossed his arm.

Itachi sighted. " I can't read this" the tall man looked at him with a confuse face turning to a near laughing state.

"What's this our prodigy doesn't know how to read" Kisame smirked.

Itachi sent a 'I-will-kill-you-gently-and-feed-your-fishy-ass-to-a-cat' glare.

Kisame's face paled.

Itachi rolled his eyes. Inside he thought ' As they say ," Just glare and the bullies will go away"'.

"I have eye problems, so beat it fishy fry." he looked around to see where they are. He spotted a poster which he couldn't read the contents with his normal eye.

"Kisame, what does it say?" Itachi pointed at the poster.

Kisame motioned towards the poster then read what it said,

"Red Light District?" Kisame read.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kisame questioned.

"Maybe, it's a kind of street in here, in the human world" Itachi wondered.

Kisame look pass the poster to see red lights lighting the street in front of them. There were people too.

" Lets check it out" Kisame offered, interested on the place.

Itachi think for a moment and nod signaling it was 'yes'. There might find the blond there he thought.

They walk in to the district and looked around. They saw small houses with females in it wearing kimonos.

People stared at them which was really irritating. Kisame was busy looking around him when he notice the prodigy by his side stopped.

"What in Kami-sama's name is that guy doing and dressed like that?" Itachi said, although he was surprise his face remained stoic.

Kisame looked at the direction Itachi was looking at and oh dear god, oh how he wish he didn't look at all.

The man was wearing skimpy clothes for god sakes.

"Hey dickless, wanna try me, 50 bucks per minute" a voice behind them spoke.

They both turned to see who it was, they were speechless.

The only word that both Itachi and Kisame can utter at the moment was,

"Manwhore….." they both said the same time.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**MOONLIGHTX: CLIFFY ATTACK! THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 3!**

**-LOOKS AROUND--SIGH-**

**MOONLIGHTX: WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY?**

**ITACHI and KISAME: …………Manwhore…….**

**MOONLIGHTX:OH, C'MON IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S THE FIRST YOU'VE SEEN A MAN WHORE.**

**-STARE-**

**ITACHI and KISAME: IT IS OUR FIRST TIME!**

**MOONLIGHTX:OH OPPPS! SORRY FOR SCARING YOU FOR LIFE.**

**ITACHI: WAIT, IT'S NOT MY FIRST, OROCHIMARU IS MY FIRST**

**KISAME NOD**

**MOONLIGHTX:FIGURES.**

**-GLARE-**

**MOONLIGHTX: OK, I HAVE QUESTION FOR YOU MY FELLOW READERS, I WAS THINKING ON WHO MIGHT ITACHI GET PAIRED TO.**

**ITACHI:I'M FINE WITH ANYONE, JUST DON'T PICK THAT STUPID SNAKE WHORE WHO LIKES LITTLE BOYS, OROCHIMARU.**

**MOONLIGHTX: OK HERE ARE YOUR CHOICES: SAI, KISAME AND LASTLY…. OROCHIMARU.**

**ITACHI:I'M DOOMED.**

**MOONLIGHTX: WELL I'M DONE HERE THANK YOU FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL, JA!**


	5. Chapter 4

**LOL! I'M HERE AGAIN AND PEOPLE THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER AND I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY.**

**NOW READ..**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, I'M JUST A FAN**

**Xx--Devil's Lover--xX**

Chapter 4

"AHOOOOO, Ahooooo" the bird singed while flying the now orange colored sky.

The bus came to a stop reaching its final destination. The door opened and came our little uke Uzumaki Naruto.

He ruffled his blond hair and let out a heavy sigh. "Yup. I'm traumatized." them came another sigh. The blond still feels the touch of the other lips in his.

No matter how he shrugged the feeling he still remembered. The softness, that warmth, that tongue, yum.

"Hollyshit! Where did that come from?!" he said to no body in particular.

He let out a heavy sigh again before he continued walking. ' Now that I think about it that guy seems familiar, it feels like I know him before' He glanced at his watch, it's 5:30pm his favorite show Ninja Warrior have already started.

"Mah! Who cares about that guy, like I'm going to see him again anyways" he walk off.

* * *

"The internet is for whore, the internet is for whore, why'd you think the net was born, to get a whore!" the black-haired man sang.

"Kisame if you don't shut that man slut up, I'm going kill him." Itachi said.

The three were walking in the busy streets of the forbidden red light district. They met Sai which is the 'manwhore' dressed in skimpy outfit. As we all of us know what Sai's job is. Well let's say both Itachi and Kisame refuse the offer. But after they refuse and tried to leave, Sai followed them and that's what is happening now.

"Sai! Dammit, Shut your slut! We know that you're a whore but dammit your killing the song" Kisame shouted.

"Oh, you don't like my singing, is that your point" the raven-haired boy said, seductively.

Both the two nodded.

"AHreee, this is harder than I thought, and here I am thinking of doing a three way with you guys." He brushed his bangs.

"Don't even think about it!" Kisame paled.

" I got enough of this, why are you following us?" Itachi sent a glare at Sai.

"Ohh, you make me blush staring at me like that, I got to say you have balls" he replied showing that blush of his.

Itachi's eye twitched. "Argh, I'm out of here" he shrugged and started to walk away. Sai followed after him.

Kisame watched the whole thing and realized something " Hey, does that mean I don't have balls?"

The two nodded.

* * *

"ZOMG! Don't fall!" Naruto chanted at the finalist who is almost at the goal.

He's been watching Ninja Warrior since he come back. As he was watching and eating his ramen at the same time. One time he almost choke because Octopus man trip on the course and he laugh hard of course.

He almost forgot what happened at the bus that afternoon. (A/N: Bad Naruto)

As the show ended he go straight to the kitchen to wash his bowl and come back to the living room. Accidentally he trip when his foot hit the table, and he accidentally hit the remote too, which cause the channels to flip in some anime romance show called 'Sukisyo'.

There poor Naruto lie in front of the T.V., which was right in his face, watch as the two guys make out right in front of his eyes. Naruto's imagination turn on him when he can almost see the one on the bottom to be him and that guy who kissed him in the top.

"Wah! I'm traumatized again!" he shouted and run to his room and locked it.

Whoever put that channel in there must be laughing right now.

* * *

"So, Sasuke-kun seen something interesting today?" the masked man named Kakashi asked.

"You can say that" Sasuke replied not wanting to tell what happened.

Since Sasuke arrive at Kakashi's house he had been back to his brooding self while in his mind he was thinking of ways to get on the blond's pants, you guys know who I'm talking about.

"That's good.. let's see Naruto-chan got….." he was correcting the quiz he had given a week ago which he promised to correct days ago but got lazy.

"Naruto, you know him" Sasuke asked as he heard the name.

"Of course Uzumaki Naruto, he's in my class" Kakashi smiled under his masked.

"I want his profile"

"Why?"

"Just give it!"

"Why?WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

After that, the perverted teacher got a whack in the head and Sasuke snatch the profile and turned at the teacher.

" Why because I fucking said so!" he walked away to his room.

"Ohh I get it, Sasuke and Naruto sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the shouted the last part so that the boy would hear it.

The raven smirk at what Kakashi said before opening his kitsune's profile. He read off the details and his smirk grew, looking like he was going to rape someone.

As he calmed himself down he sat on his bed and opened the T.V.

And guess what channel come up it's the anime romance show, for the second time, called 'Sukisyo'.

As he watched his imagination run wild. Oh yeah, he could see himself clearly in that dude on the top and his blond on the bottom.

Whoever put this channel on is a genius. He thought.

As Kakashi was about to go to his room, he was stopped when he heard noises inside the newcomer's room. He peeked in Sasuke's room and he saw him watching 'Sukisyo'

He snicked and turn to leave.

_To be continued…_

**MOONLIGHTX: ****And that's it for Ch.4 glad that's over with. -sighs- ANYWAYS, EVERYONE IS MISSING AGAIN..**

**GAARA-HEY I'M NOT IN THIS CHAPTER-glares-**

**MOONLIGHTX: WHERE IN THE YAOI WORLD DID YOU COME FROM!**

**GAARA-OK WERE GOING**

**MOONLIGHTX: GOING WHERE,NE?**

**GAARA-TO WRITE THE NEW CHAPTER OF COURSE, I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE NARU-CHAN TO SASUKE**

**MOONLIGHTX: DUDE, THAT WAS A SPOILER!**

**GAARA-WHO CARES**

**MOONLIGHTX: FINE THEN! ANYWHO THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**YOSH! I'M HERE AGAIN! SORRY FOR THIS LATE CHAPTER, I WAS WATCHING JUNJO ROMANTICA IT'S A YAOI ANIME/MANGA AND IT'S DAMN CUTE, THAT'S THE REASON I UPDATED BY THE WAY. WELL THEN MOVING ON. I CHANGE THE SUMMARY TOO AND I HOPE IT'S FINE.**

**WARNING:**** THERES SOME "HALF" LEMON MOMENTS IN THIS CHAPTER, IT'S ONLY A BIT BUT IF IT'S TO MUCH ASK ME AND I'LL CHANGE THE RATING TO M, AND BESIDES I CAN'T WRITE LEMONS THAT WELL. ALSO, IF YOU GUYS WANT THIS FIC TO BE NON-LEMON OR LEMON-LEMON YOU CAN ANSWER WHEN YOU REVIEW. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, KISHI-SAN OWNS IT. THE SONGS I USE IN THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO NOT MINE.**

**Xx--Devil's Lover--xX**

Chapter 5

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not_

_Fer sure eh fer sure bomb_

_Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard_

_Look at the mess we made tonight_

Both Kisame and Itachi's jaw dropped, leaving a huge gap between each of their lips.

_Kick off your stilettos_

_Kick off your stilettos_

_And fuck me in the backseat_

_Fuck me in the backseat_

_You're always falling in disguise_

_And always quick to compromise_

" Stop oh for the mother-# god, stop" Kisame pleaded while covering his ears. Itachi on the other hand was… "….MURDER…must...kill… now…." he murmured chillingly.

_Kick off your stilettos(oh yeah)_

_Kick off your stilettos_

_And fuck me in the backseat(fa-fa-fa)_

_Fuck me in the backseat_

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not_

_Fer sure eh fer sure bomb…_

The song ended and Sai got a perfect score which was weird considering the bad singing. Even machines have feelings people.

"DAMN! What's the deal, man. Are you born a whore or something?!" Kisame asked.

"…whore..fetus.." Itachi murmured silently.

Sai looked at both of them, then he looked at Itachi with a smile in his lips.

"Will you fuck me in my backseat?" Sai said

After he said that, he found the room empty.

* * *

"..Naruto..moan for me…" Sasuke licked Naruto's neck.

_You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round…_

"Sasu..ke..ngh." Naruto bit his bottom lip. Sasuke followed the same action.

_That booty keep bumping tities, just bouncing up and down…_

Sasuke glance at the bouncing blonde in his laps and smirked before he suck the pink nipples of his lover.

_You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round…_

"..sa..su..Ke!" Naruto screamed. Something squirt out. (A/N: IT'S YOGURT! Just kidding lol)

_That booty keep bumping tities, just bouncing up and down…_

Everything went black.

* * *

"HOLY CHEESE WITHOUT MACCARONI!" Naruto fell from his bed, face first.

Naruto shuddered furiously as he remembered the wet dream he just had about a certain raven haired stranger in the bus. He run his tan finger along his blond hair to keep him relaxed.

'What the hell is that?!' He looked down at his pant which was wet with cum. (A/N: YOUGURT! lol) 'I really am traumatized even in my dreams that guy…'

_Sasuke licked the tip of his--_

"That felt good" he said suddenly while looking at his orange curtain which shines because of the penetrating sun rays. 'Wait….wait, WTF! I didn't like that one bit! With that jerk…Crap! This is bad.. I'm not gay.. Not gay…not gay…not gay…" he fisted his blond hair hard.

'Kuso! Keep it together Uzumaki! Okay! You didn't like that and more importantly your not gay! Yeah I'm not GAY!' he said to himself. (A/N: LIES!)

Just as he nodded to himself his alarm sounded off.

_You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round…_

He looked at his alarm clock and traveled his eyes on the digits which read 7:34 a.m., thirty minutes before school. The song that a certain toad man install at his alarm clock keeps repeating. About 15 minutes later the alarm was still on.

_That booty keep bumping tities, just bouncing up and down…_

He finally pressed the button that put end on the perverted song.

"…fuck, I'm gay."

He sighted and get ready for school.

* * *

At school--8:01a.m--

Green orbs scanned the parking lot for his black Volvo.(1)

His body moved to the direction his car was and stop only feet away from a tall blond cheeky woman and a tattooed brunette in front of his car. " What a surprise Gaara, going to school, are we?" she ran her smooth gaze at his uniform. The brunette beside her smirked.

Gaara shot a murderous glare at them, which make them slightly flinch. "And if I am, Temari-nechan, Kankorou-niichan?" he asked his two siblings with disgust that he have to used that suffix.

Temari and Kankorou shuddered. Gaara calling them in such a cute yet, dangerous tone is danger, better back off. "Well, were just wondering, Gaara" she beamed.

"Yeah she's right. I can drive you to school if you want?" Kankorou rub his shaggy brown hair. Gaara on the other hand watch as his precious siblings back away slowly not wanting to repeat what happened last time they made him mad. " I can drive." with that he began to stroll to his car, opened the drivers door and slid in.

"Oi, Gaara" Temari peek in the drivers window. "You forgot your lunch" she smiled at him, it's fun teasing him considering Gaara the school's so-called 'MR.I'LL KILL YOUR ASS IF YOU PISS ME OFF' getting his lunch from his cute big sister.

"Idiot" he said as he snatch the lunch, turned on the engine and speed off. He almost hit Kankorou too, it's lucky that he jump away but not so lucky that he landed on some good and still fresh dog shit.

* * *

"Oi! Kakashi! Why are you still sleeping it's already late. School's about to start" Sasuke kicked the sleeping man's masked face.

"Urn, give sensei a hug first…zzzzzz" a vein popped out of Sasuke's head and he stomped his feet hard on the man's stomach. That made Kakashi puke whatever food he at yesterday that's not yet digested.

"If I'm late the first day of school because of you I'll do something worse than stepping on you stomach." his eyes flashed red.

Kakashi sit up and sighed. Now his favorite mask is full of puke, well that's one way to use them though. "Dude, you need to anger management" he got kick again Gai style.

"Areee, you just want to see Naruto, I bet your itching to fuck him, right Sasuke-sama-chan!" His visible eye turned to a up side down 'U'.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles which make Kakashi whine and waked off to get ready and clean up.

Before Sasuke also walked off he thought 'Yeah, I'll fuck him, all right.' -insert perverted pictures here-

* * *

At School--First Class--

"It's a surprise that your not late today, Naruto" Chouji said as he chomped on his food.

"Ne, ne, I have a question" Chouji looked at him. Shika almost look but said it's too troublesome so he just kept his head down and sleep again.

Naruto fidgeted at his seat and his face red.

"Do…Do you think I'm gay?" Now Shikamaru looked up and Chouji almost drop his snacks.

"WTF." they both said.

Before Naruto could even say anything the classroom door opened revealing our one and only, puke free, Kakashi-sensei.

"Ohayo, everyone" he smiled under his mask. The class was silent, probably because it was first time to actually arrived in time.

"Well that was awkward………………………" Kakashi rambled

"Hey Chouji I'm going to the bathroom watch out for me" Naruto whispered. Chouji who is still in shock nodded but unshock afterwards.

"The bathroom.. You know it's dangerous in there." Chouji whispered.

"Why? There's nothing dangerous in the restroom" Naruto whispered back. Chouji chuckled "It's you, you might peek in on someone…" Naruto punched his friend on face lightly.

"The one's that is more dangerous than Naruto is Gaara, didn't you know?" Shikamaru said in a low voice.

"Gaara, who's that?" Naruto questioned.

Both Shikamaru and Chouji gave him a 'YOU'RE AN IDIOT' look.

"He's in this class remember. Red head with a poker face. They said he's a son of a Yakuza and some said he's a leader of some gang. He kick guy's ass at school onetime he almost got expelled but get away with it because he's got cash. And hell, he is troublesome he always cut class and goes off somewhere. When he's in school he barely comes to class or not come to class at all. They said the boy's restrooms is his turf when he goes to school and whoever comes in will never come out badly beaten up. The guy is really troublesome." Shikamaru ended.

"Who cares I'll kick the guy's ass if he even dare touch me" he grinned widely and sneak out off the class, theres no use telling the sensei he's going to the restroom with him talking about this new student or whatever. He pushed the boy's rest room door open only to stop half way.

He gulfed at what he saw. There's a red head sitting at the tabletop near the sink staring at him with piercing green eyes. "Gaara" Naruto whispered silently. He hoped he doesn't get his ass kicked like Shikamaru said and why was the redhead in this restroom and not the other ones.

The redhead smirked. "Uzumaki Naruto I've been wanting to talk you for a while" He hoped off the counter and pulled the blond inside the rest room and pinned him against the wall.

"Let go, you--" he swallowed his words as a pink lips ravished his own.

"Nmgh…." He struggled and struggled. ' What the hell is this guy kissing me like him' he remembered the raven haired guy at the bus, which he still can't figure out the name.

Gaara pulled away and licked his lips. "You taste good, let's try that again" with that Naruto did what he never think he would actually do, but he did. He kicked Gaara directly in the balls. Gaara kneeled down the floor holding on to his you-know-what.

Of course Naruto ran back to class, happy that he kicked a so-called badass in the balls, Kami-sama kicking guys in the balls are fun. At the same time he felt something scary after his back, might be Gaara, wait Gaara. As he neared the classroom he increase his speed and opened the door and went inside. Oh, he wish he just have use the second door or walk in inside instead.

He tripped as he opened the door. Pale strong hands catch him encircling his stomach as the one they belonged to hugged him tightly.

"Naruto" then he felt something soft and wet suck his neck. He let out a soft moan which made the class get nosebleed except Shikamaru who went back to sleeping after Naruto went to the restroom. Kakashi chuckled pervertly at the sight, he just wish his lover is here so they could have a showdown.

"Who.." the blond turned his head and saw that it's the black haired teen from the bus who made him fell confused ever since yesterday at the bus. " You! What are you doing here? And let go of me, teme!" He tried to struggle out of his captor's grip but failed as he felt a hot, soft breath cross his ears and he actually moaned again.

Sasuke smirked. " One, I'm studying at this school too. Two, I'm not letting you go. Three, did you do your homework and remembered my name?" Naruto blushed as he felt something lumpy bump his butt.

Before anymore yaoi happens the door slid open revealing a redhead. Everybody gasped and back their seats away a little.

"Oh, It's you Gaara-kun" Kakashi called.

Naruto gulped at the redhead's dangerous gaze at him. Sasuke noticed that Gaara was looking at his Naruto and gave his infamous Uchiha Death Glare of Doom with a twist of a message saying 'THIS IS MINE, BITCH'. Gaara got the message and return an equal death glare of his own.

Naruto sighted. 'Where did I get myself into'

It's going to be a long-ass day for him.

_To be continued…_

**MOONLIGHTX: AND THAT'S A LONG-ASS CHAPTER! WELL IT'S DONE ANYWAY AND I'M SLEEPY RIGHT NOW!**

**SASUKE-DAMN THAT GAARA I'LL KILL HIM FOR DOING THAT TO MY NARUTO.**

**MOONLIGHTX: YOUR BACK WHERES NARU,NE?**

**SASUKE-AT MY BED, AND I MAKE SURE HE WON'T WALK FOR THE NEXT WEEK. **

**MOONLIGHTX:DAMN **

**GAARA-OI!**

**SASUKE-YOU!**

**MOONLIGHTX: GOD, YOU GUY'S ARE BORING.**

**BOTH: URUSAI!**

**MOONLIGHTX:ASSES…WELL, WHILE THEY KILL EACH OTHER I'M GOING TO SAY THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER AND IT WILL NOT BE CONTINUE ANYMORE.**

**GAARA & SASUKE- OH HELL NO! WELL KILL YOU INSTEAD!**

**MOONLIGHTX: OWNED! I'M JUST JOKING AND BESIDES YOU CAN'T KILL ME I'M THE ONE WRITING.**

**GAARA & SASUKE- WHATEVER!**

**MOONLIGHTX: WELL I'M DONE, HOPE YOU GUYS LEAVE A REVIEW! JA NE! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Holy! I haven't updated this in ages, seriously I'm very sorry! But anyways I updated and thank you for your reviews on the last chapter. Sorry if the labels on the chapters are messed up I already fixed it. So read now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Xx--Devil's Lover--xX**

**Chapter 6**

**'**_Hello everybody, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a normal high school student. With a cute face, I have two best friend Shikamaru and Chouji. And...TWO STALKERS!'_

Naruto looked behind him and paled when he saw his two of what he call stalkers. One drop dead gorgeous possessively hot Sasuke and one bad ass punk Gaara, who is rumored to be a Yakuza leader. By the way they were itching on killing each other in any minute or second.

"You two what the heck! Why're still following me, go away Danmit!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke and Gaara has been following him since first period, even though they don't have some classes together but the teacher allowed it because Gaara taunt them with his cash and Sasuke with his looks. His friends are no help either. He sighted and remembered the little scene earlier.

**--Flashback--**

Naruto sighted. '_Where did I get myself into?'_

The arms around him tighten slightly. He felt it good somehow to be hugged by this guy, it made him feel somehow safe and protected...and for some reason very aroused. He just want that thing that's rubbing his butt to be up his...(A/N:lol!pplz puberty can be a bad thing)

He blushed at the thought. Now that he thought about it he had that dream this morning..doing it... with...

"Urk, Teme let me go!" the blond squirmed at his captors grip. Sasuke smirk and blow a hot breath on Naruto's ears gently. Of course, the yaoi writer I am, Naruto moaned really softly.

Sasuke's smirk widened. Naruto really is turning him on very fast, it's the blond's fault looking so sexy and ravishable, moaning when he rubbed against him or blow breaths on his ears and his cheeks on a deep blush, considering that sticky wet stuff traveling down his mouth.(A/N: That's saliva,people.) Oh god,he can't help rubbing his manhood against his soon to be lover, completely.

"Beg me." Sasuke uttered licking Naruto's tanned cheek.

"T-teme I'll never--Ahh"Naruto rather said or mostly moaned when Sasuke rub against him again.

"Hnn.. what's that?"

For the love of gods out there, the whole class is dead because of the big blood loss from the nosebleed. Well not all are dead. Kakashi was taking a video of his students with a thought of selling it, posting it in Youtube, or use it for blackmailing. Gaara, on the other hand, god he's like a boiling pot of water, but without water. He's been watching the two since 5 minutes ago rubbing and Naruto moaning. Speaking of Naruto making those sounds... Sasuke' dead for sure.

"You.. get your motherF ass off him" Gaara shouted pulling out a gun. Kakashi jump slightly out of the way, who wouldn't it's a freaking gun! "O-oi, Gaara-kun, please no guns at school."

Gaara glared at his sensei and it worked when Kakashi back away.'_God I'm such a pussy, well idk, this is interesting,anyway' _Kakashi thought mischievously.

Sasuke stared at the red head and smirk again. " Hey. This is none of your business."

That made Gaara's invisible eyebrow twitch. " Heh. Uchiha Sasuke, prince of the Demon world, eh?"

Sasuke eyes widen. Naruto stared between Gaara and Sasuke, _'What are they talking about? Sasuke demon prince?'_

Gaara aimed his gun at the prince. " Slaying a royalty like you would be great."

" Don't tell me your a 'demon slayer', I mean no hard feelings but that's old." Sasuke said.

"Don't fuck with me Uchiha. If this involves Naruto I will not think twice on killing you right now." Gaara stated coldly.

" I'd like to see you try." Sasuke taunted letting Naruto go.

'_Ok. It's getting hot in here. Better chill them both and poor Naru-chan stuck in the middle_' Kakashi sighted and pulled out his bazooka. Pulling Naruto against him with the gun pointed on his head. Sasuke and Gaara stop what they doing when they noticed Kakashi.

Naruto stared at the gun aimed to him . _'I don't have a freaking clue what the hell is happening, and theres a gun aimed at me.Is this weirdos going crazy or something?! First that Sasuke , god he can rub me again... OH HELL NO,he sucks! And Gaara sorry for kicking you in the balls but your weird. BOTH OF YOU ARE WEIRD, including this crazy sensei, Kakashi, who's got his gun aimed at my head. By the way where the hell is Chouji and Shika--' _Naruto looked at his two friends. Chouji was covered in nose blood, currently laying on the ground, most of the students are on the floor coved with their own nose blood and Shikamaru he's not dead or on the floor, he's sleeping peacefully on his seat dreaming about him dancing with his teddy bear clouds.

' _OMG! I'll kill you two later! Damn triple shit! Worst of all...I'M HUNGRY!!RAMEN!...oh jello would be fine..' OK_ let's leave Naruto's thoughts at the moment behind and get back on what's happening outside.

"Hey you two STOP OR I'M KILLING NARUTO!" Kakashi threatened. Sasuke and Gaara obeyed.

"Good boys! Now rollover!" Kakashi said excitedly which earned him a whacked in the head by Sasuke's shoe.

"Jeez! I'm Kidding! Your gonna make me puke again!" Kakashi returned his gun inside his uniform. Next he let go of Naruto who still stuck thinking about food. Both Sasuke and Gaara was about to jump the poor blond but hit the floor badly because Kakashi pulled Naruto to him.

"Kakashi you idiot!" Sasuke glared at his sense/guardian with the shape of the floor still visible on his handsome face. Gaara has his hand on his face which still aches, what's more he can take? He already has his balls kick, but it's fine with him because Naruto was the who did it.

"You two as your sensei it's my job to protect you and as I seen Sasuke you were just molesting Naruto just now."

"You enjoy waching it" Sasuke spoke back.

"Ahem, and Gaara-kun please no guns at school, shame on you"

"It's fake, yours was real so the shames on you." Gaara said as he lifted himself up.

Kakashi looked at him wide eyed.

"Dude you just got served." Sasuke said as he also stood up.

" There goes -10 points on my cool points... Alright since you two won't stop at nothing. I have to do this the right way." That snap out Naruto and looked at his sensei who in turn looked back at him, passionately?

_'The fuck he's looking at me...and the gun is gone too. God I'm so hungry!'_ Naruto thought.

Kakashi took out a piece of paper that looks like a talisman. Sasuke raised a brow at the talisman which is familiar to him... wait...

Kakashi lifted the paper up and Naruto's eyes followed it.

" Wait! Baka! Don't do it!" Sasuke shouted as he identified the talisman the other man was about to use.

_Whack! Stick!_ Naruto's eyes widen. His sensei just stick some paper on his forehead?

Kakashi smiled. "Now, now. It's all done!"

"Hey what the heck did you do to him?" Gaara look at his sensei and the the paper on Naruto's forehead.

"Kakashi you didn't use that thing on him just now?" the raven teen spoke while clenching his knuckles.

"Oh. The talisman, of course I did. That talisman makes Naruto's body untouchable"

"What the! What do you mean untouchable, does that mean I can't touch anything...no ...ramen..." Naruto murmured the last part.

Kakashi waved his hands in front of him. "Oh no.no. You can still touch, but if somebody were to touch you they'll get shocked." The three boys looked at him.

"Say if this two touch you they'll get shocked a 1 million bolts" Kakashi explained. '_Don't know about bolts but_ _they're cute!_'

"I guess that's okay for them but what about my friends if they touch me.."

"Hint Naruto-kun, if you want to get that out of you, find the person who can touch you without them ending up paralyze" Kakashi whispered at Naruo's ear. After the bell rang.

"Dipsey, daisy, I'll be going!" Kakashi was about to go out when a certain raven spoke.

"Kakashi if something wrong happens to him, I'll kill you." he said glaring with his red eyes.

"Same here" Gaara stated looking at the blond, who is still at loss at Kakashi's words.

"Hmn.No arguing there." He smiled under his mask before he left the room.

**--End of Flashback-- **

Naruto sighted again**. **_' Why me?'_

His mind is all jumbled up. First up this Sasuke who looks familiar who said he was his lover. Second, that Gaara is he trippin' or something, they never even talk. Third, his sensei put some weird bad ass shit on him which made him untouchable, makes him wonder he accidentally touch this girl in his biology class with a name of Hinata_. _

_' Poor girl, I wonder what happened to her?'_ Naruto thought not seeing where his walking.

"Oi Dobe! Watch out!" Naruto stopped as he saw a hand in front of him. Dark and blue eyes meet again.

"Hey, watch where you walking you almost hit the wall." Sasuke glared at the poor wall. Naruto looked away. Why is this guy making him feel this weird feeling.

"Dobe, I might not be able to touch you now but, I'll protect you even if your in that condition." the raven smiled softly at him. Naruto blushed.

Gaara was about to throw his shoe at the raven but was stop with a hand.

"Gaara-san, please it's unyouthful if you throw that shoe at those youthful lovers." Lee said.

"Wha- they're not lovers Lee. I won't let that happen" Gaara stared at the two with a seriousness hovering his face.

Lee looked at the red head with a sad smile. "You really loved Naruto-kun,ne Gaara-san"

Gaara turned to Lee.

"..yeh.." Gaara almost jump back when Lee suddenly made a Guy pose.

"Gaara-san! I will never give up on you! This handsome beast will piece to your heart some day and you will love me!" he made a thumbs up.

Gaara sighted. '_There he goes again saying his feelings in front of everyone, man he confess every frickin' day'_

"Lee you know I don't like you so why not give up." Gaara said as he turned his attention to the blond again.

Lee smiled. " Like I said I'll never give up!" he looked at the green orbs with his dark ones.

"I love you, Gaara."

Gaara could only sigh.

_To be continued..._

**MoonlightX: Lee!!There goes chp.6 well obiously everyone is frickin' gone again! ...Ok! Since I haven't update this in ages I'll make a preview of the next chap in case I forgot to update the next chp, btw the next chap is like a side chp, get it?Obviously nott! It's about how Lee fall for Gaara and hw thy meet, this like an extra chp. Ok heres a, I guess, sucky preview, ne! :**

Pale hands grab bandage- covered wrist. " You. Your Lee, right?"

Big eyes looked at green orbs. " I'm sorry but if you want a fight too, I refuse" Gaara glare at the youthful boy.

"Your this school's strongest student so if you agree or not. I want to fight you and besides I heard you pick fights a lot." Lee snatch his wrist back to himself.

_' I hate this. Why does this always happen?'_

" I'm sorry I can't fight you." Lee looked away.

_' till now people still looked at me differently. People always see me as someone to fight with.'_

Gaara glared harder at the green lad. Lee looked up.

A metal bat collided to a face.

**Ok that's the preview. Please review it's really appreciated! I'll see ya guys in the nxt chp okies!! Sayonara!**


End file.
